8bitbookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Legolas the Drow
Legolas was a Drow and fought in the The Mourning Woods team in the Monster Madness Tournament. Legolas had very knotted and awful hair. Legolas was killed and eaten by Rob the Zombie in the semi-finals of the tournament, but came back to life at the appearance of John Elway. Legolas was known for being a huge Legolas fan, a huge whiner and coward, and generally being unlikable. The Monster Madness Tournament Round 1 In the first round, Legolas fought George Bush the Goblin. The fights starts with George shooting Legolas with his shortbow through his chain shirt. Legolas struts to the center of the arena and asks "Who wants to see me take down this goblin?" and is met with cheers. George Bush then shouts out that Legolas is an impostor, points to Lord Beran Murphial's Shit Son and says "this one's for you!" which the son responds to positively. Legolas creates a darkness sphere around them both and George Bush starts a happy birthday chant with the audience for Beran's shit son. George goes up to Legolas and attacks him with his scimitar through his beloved chain shirt. Legolas gets his crossbow and puts it up to George's temple, fires, then misses somehow. George attacks again and misses. Legolas takes his crossbow and fires, blowing George's head off. Legolas then whips his hair around and points his crossbow at the lord's son, Beran allows this saying "Let him taunt, my son is a shit.". Legolas then runs out the arena screaming in despair, "My chain shirt! I need to repair it!". Round 2 In the second round Legolas fights previous teammate Peder the Giant Centipede. Before the fight, Peder says "Remember son, I'm taking you fishing!" to his son. During the fight, Legolas is so blinded by the sun that he shoots his crossbow into the crowd and shoots a peanut salesman in the butt. Legolas shoots again and misses, shooting the peanut salesman in the butt again. Legolas then points his crossbow at Peder, Peder's son saying "I hope we catch a trout!" as Legolas fires a bolt between Peder's eyes. Peder's lifeless body falls to the ground staring at his son and his son tries to look for a sign of farewell in his eyes, but it's not there. He's dead. Legolas then spits on Peder's son. Semi-Finals In the first match of the semi-finals, Legolas fought Rob the Zombie. During the fight, Rob flexes and flesh falls off of him. The fight mostly continues as them just missing each other until Rob lands a hit that kills Legolas, a chance Rob takes to slowly eat Legolas. Appearance of John Elway Around the time Giant John Elway appears, Legolas is resurrected by Rob's zombie curse. He goes on to fire his crossbow at John but immediately misses. Legolas is hurled the magic bag of footballs by Snake the Giant Wolf Spider and catches it. Legolas is then told to check out the footballs by his group of goth fans. Legolas casts darkness to obscure himself/cower. Legolas picks a ball out of the bag and hears the voice of John Elway the Flying Sword within the balls. Johnathan Elsingway explains himself and Legolas starts running away with the bag of footballs.Category:Characters Category:Mourning Woods